What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas?
by full360-2b-me
Summary: Four best friends, a birthday getaway to Sin City, will things ever be the same?  Do they want them to be?  AU, they are just four friends from Texas enjoying their first visit to Las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

**These events never happened. Last names omitted.**

A brunette girl glared at her best friend as she narrowly missed the floor when her other best friend caught her arm.

"Damn! You are already tripping over luggage and you haven't even drank yet," said Nolan with a laugh as he and Keith high fived.

"Shut up and make sure that you have your id with you. I wouldn't mind leaving you at the airport and just taking Sel to Vegas," threatened Demi with a smirk and then turned to the best friend that had stopped her from kissing the floor. "Thanks Selly."

Selena smiled at Demi. "Anytime, but you know you have to be careful when these two are around," said Selena pointing at Keith and Nolan while narrowing her eyes at them.

Nolan pulled out his id with a grin and took the plane ticket from Demi. "Sorry, looks like you're stuck with me."

The group of friends made it to Chili's and settled at the bar as they waited for their flight. Demi, the last of the four to turn twenty one, was treating her three best friends to an all expense paid trip to Vegas.

They really wanted a table to catch dinner before the flight, but the restaurant was full and the bar was their only option.

Demi caught Selena's eye and grinned as the two listened to Nolan flirt with a guy at a nearby table. Before long the guy got up exchanging numbers with Nolan leaving the group the table.

Demi patted Nolan on the back. "Way to get your flirt on," she joked.

The waitress took their order and hurried away. A couple of patron shots and a few coronas later, it was time to board the plane.

Selena shook her head at her friends' antics and grinned. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she enjoyed watching her three friends after a few rounds of patron. They were hilarious.

Finally, they arrived in Las Vegas, Sin City and Nolan was busy snapping pictures left and right of the airport. All the bags arrived except for Keith's, so Demi walked around the carousal looking for it.

"Hey Dem! We got it!" yelled Nolan.

Demi made her way back to her friends and smirked as she saw Nolan pushing her luggage. With a flick of her long, dark, brown hair, she walked in front of her friends to hail a taxi.

"Hey bitch! Do I look like a bellhop to you?" demanded Nolan as he dropped Demi's bag.

Demi grinned and turned back. "Damn, I thought you wouldn't remember," she said grabbing her bag and causing the other three to laugh.

They climbed into the taxi cab and in no time they were in front of the Mandalay Bay Resort. Demi quickly checked them in and they headed to the elevator.

Nolan and Keith dropped their bags when Demi threw the doors to the suite open.

"God damn, Demi! You went all out!" exclaimed Nolan as he ran from room to room.

The suite was 2100 ft2 and consisted of an entertainment room complete with 60 inch plasma tv and Bose sound system, a living room that had an entire wall made up of glass to see the Las Vegas Strip, a bedroom with a king sized bed, a bar, and two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms had a Jacuzzi and a shower large enough to fit an entire cheerleading squad. Not that Demi would get a chance to prove her theory since Sel had a way of "pussy blocking" her.

"Listen up idiots!" Keith you sleep in the entertainment room, Nolan in the living room, Selly and I get the room," announced Demi. "Unless I bring a hot chick back, then Sel bunks with Nolan," said Demi with a smirk as she dropped down on one of the couches in the entertainment room. Nolan plugged his iPod into the sound system and soon music was blaring.

Nolan, Keith and Demi were kicking back and relaxing as they listened to Sel muttering to herself in the next room and slamming things.

"I don't think she liked your comment," whispered Keith causing Demi and Nolan to laugh.

A flushed and disgruntled Selena appeared in the doorway to the entertainment room. "Where are we going tonight? I need to figure out what to wear," said Selena.

"We're trying to figure it out. Just take a shower and I will let you know in a sec," replied Demi without opening her eyes.

"Hurry up Demi!" ordered Selena as she slammed the bedroom door.

Demi massaged her temples. "I feel like I'm married without the perks. She doesn't put out," muttered Demi causing Keith and Nolan to burst out laughing.

Demi and Nolan finally settled on a club to go to, so everyone started getting ready. She walked into the bedroom and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she caught sight of Selena's tight black dress and heels. "Look away Demetria. Don't let her see you staring," Demi told herself as she forced herself past Selena and into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Demi put on her favorite black skinny jeans, black peep toe heels, and a tight black t-shirt. Blowing a last kiss at herself she headed out to the living room where her three friends were waiting. "Ready to party?" she questioned as they all laughed and headed downstairs to get a taxi.

They pulled in front of Krave, which Keith and Selena would soon find out, is a gay club. Nolan and Demi knew that if they told them where they were going before hand, they would refuse, so they left that little detail out.

"Why does the marquee say that it's a gay club?" demanded Keith.

Demi and Nolan laughed as they high fived. "Sorry bro. Demi here wanted some girls tonight," apologized Nolan. "And she's the birthday girl."

Selena shook her head and followed her friends into the club. She was quite surprised when she found herself having a great time. The four of them danced together and drank like there was no tomorrow. The only thing bothering her was that Keith and Demi kept pointing at the stage, specifically at a brunette go-go dancer. At one point she even saw Demi lick her lips. Selena knew that Demi was bisexual, but for some reason she always got a pain in the pit of her stomach when she saw her checking out other girls.

Demi looked up at Selena and grinned, but just as she was about to walk over to her she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned with a confused look, which was immediately replaced with a flirtatious smile as she recognized the go-go dancer in regular clothes.

"Hey, I have been watching you for a while. How 'bout a dance?" questioned the girl.

Demi nodded and led her to the dance floor. The go-go dancer stood behind Demi as they sexily grinded to the music. Demi was having a great time and enjoying the feeling of the dancer's hands on her flat stomach. She turned to face her and placed her hands behind the dancer's neck as her their hips moved together.

Keith was standing with Selena watching the show that Demi and the dancer were giving. He took the camera from Nolan who was dancing with a random guy and went to snap pictures of Demi with her hot girl.

Demi smiled at Keith as the dancer placed a kiss on her cheek, which he happily snapped a picture of. Demi's smile was soon replaced with a questioning frown as she noticed Selena scowling at the dancer and drinking the rest of her drink in one gulp. Shrugging it off she decided to test her luck and started teasing the dancer's earlobe with the tip of her tongue. "What's your name sexy?" she questioned, her raspy voice lower than usual.

"Renee, what's yours?" the dancer practically purred.

"Demi," responded Demi before continuing the task at hand and lowering her mouth down the column of Renee's neck.

Renee buried her hands in Demi's hair and brought her lips to her own in a hot kiss. The two were lost to the fact that they were in the middle of a crowded club.

Keith let out a wolf whistle and found himself coughing as Selena punched him in the stomach. "What the fuck Sel?" he questioned but Selena was already headed towards Demi.

Demi pulled away from Renee with a huge grin. "Let's go back to my hotel. I have a suite rented out and a big bed all to myself," she said seductively.

"No she doesn't. That bed is half mine and she's ALL mine," declared Selena as she pulled on Demi's hand to drag her away from Renee.

Renee looked at the two puzzled. "My bad. I didn't know she was taken," she apologized quietly.

"Well she is," retorted Selena dragging Demi out of the club with Keith and Nolan not far behind.

Demi finally pulled out of her shock and rounded on Selena. "What the fuck Sel! Why would you screw that up for me? You are not my girlfriend!" screamed Demi.

"No shit Sherlock. I'm straight remember? But why would you want some go-go dancer bitch in your hotel room? She'd probably rob you blind after fucking you. Not to mention the diseases she must have!" retorted Selena.

"Who I fuck or don't fuck is my business Selena!" yelled Demi.

The two glared at each other as Nolan got a cab for them. They climbed into the cab without another word.

The cab driver looked at the four with a questioning look on his face. "How did you guys end up here? You all look straight," he commented.

Demi and Nolan laughed. "He's gay, those two are straight, and I'm bi," explained Demi pointing to herself.

"Yup, I love pussy: smelling it, licking it, sucking it!" screamed Keith who was wasted by this point.

Everyone including the taxi driver burst out laughing.

"Dude you looked pretty happy dancing with those two guys at the bar," commented Selena with a laugh.

"I did no such thing. You take that back," said Keith indignantly.

Everyone laughed again and tipped the taxi driver nicely as he dropped them off in front of Hooters for a late night bite.

Demi ate quietly wondering what the hell had gotten into Selena, but was forced to laugh when Nolan nudged her and she looked over at Keith who had fallen asleep in his nachos. "Let's go guys. Seems like Keith needs to go to bed," said Demi with a laugh. "And I have my appointment at the tattoo parlor at one."

Keith passed out in the entertainment room and Nolan made his bed in the living room. Demi said good night to the two and headed into the bedroom. She quietly put on her light blue basketball shorts and a black tank top. She climbed into bed and didn't say a word to Selena who was already on her side of the bed and under the blankets. Demi scooted towards the edge of the bed with one leg hanging off in an attempt to get as far away from Selena as possible. "Wouldn't want her accusing me of trying to take advantage of her," thought Demi.

"Good night, Dem," whispered Selena.

"Night, Selly," responded Demi and fell asleep. She could never stay mad at Selena for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm like psyched at the great reviews that this story is receiving. I had an awesome time writing it, so I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it.**

Demi woke up and looked at her cell phone. "So much for getting up early," she muttered. It was already eleven in the morning. She looked over at Selena and shook her head in disbelief. Sometime during the night Selena had built a wall of pillows in between her and Demi. "What the fuck. I stayed on my side of the bed," thought Demi as she headed into the living room. She opened the huge curtain and waited.

"My eyes!" screamed Nolan. "Dammit Demi! Did you have to open the curtain? he demanded as Demi laughed.

Demi walked to the bar and pulled out an orange juice as Keith walked out of the entertainment room. "So listen up guys. You're free to do whatever you want from now until four. I'm gonna get dressed and head to my tattoo appointment," said Demi.

She walked back into the bedroom and pulled on some baggy sweat pants, a red tank top and her red converse chucks. Grabbing her sunglasses and her wallet she walked back to the living room.

"I'm going with you," called Selena from the room.

"No, just do whatever with the guys. I'll see you after the appointment. It's not like I'm gonna get kidnapped," said Demi.

"I said I'm going with you," declared Selena stepping out of the bedroom still tucking her skinnies into her boots.

"I'm surprised that you want to go with me. I mean you did build a pillow wall to keep me away," retorted Demi.

Keith and Nolan burst out laughing as Selena blushed.

"That's just a habit I have. I do it at home all the time," responded Selena.

"Sure you do," said Demi. "It's not like we haven't had a million sleepovers. It's just that since Sel found out I'm bi she keeps her distance in bed. I'm not gonna jump her," thought Demi sadly.

"Those boots look suspiciously like the ones that the go-go dancer was wearing yesterday," said Nolan eyeing Selena's boots.

"Maybe she's trying to impress someone that has a thing for go-go dancers," suggested Keith with a smirk.

"Fuck off!" yelled Selena as she walked out of the suite and slammed the door behind her.

Demi shook her head and smirked at her two friends. "Gotta go. Can't keep the wife waiting," joked Demi as she followed Selena out of the suite and found her waiting in front of the elevator.

Selena and Demi enjoyed the sights of the Vegas Strip and happily pointed out different landmarks to each other as they headed to the tattoo parlor. The fight from the night before already forgotten. Demi checked in for her appointment and waited for Jason to finish up setting up the room. Her tattoo was fairly simple. She wanted the words "If you follow your heart life is a work of art" tattooed on her left shoulder blade. She glanced over at Selena who was flipping through a magazine. "Why don't you call the guys and have them pick you up? You're gonna get bored," suggested Demi.

Selena nodded and texted Nolan. "He's hopping in the shower now," announced Selena with a small smile.

Demi returned it. "Which means that by the time he gets ready, I'll be done with my tattoo," said Demi with a laugh. Nolan took longer getting ready than Selena and Demi combined.

By the time that Demi was done with her tattoo, they guys were outside waiting. They had asked the secretary and apparently a small burger shop in the same shopping center as the tattoo shop was pretty good. The four enjoyed a meal as they joked amongst each other.

"So Liam and Miley want to meet us back at the suite. We haven't seen them in ages," said Keith as he looked up from his cell phone. Keith's cousin Liam was married to Demi's cousin Miley and they lived in Los Vegas. The two had a beautiful little girl named Haley, so they would probably only be able to hang for a little while.

Demi grinned. She loved her cousin Miley and missed her like crazy. "Let's go!" she said happily.

The four waited outside, but no taxi cabs were passing by and it was getting cold.

"Why don't we walk a little? There's a casino right over there, so there must be taxis there," suggested Selena.

The casino turned out to be a lot further than it looked, but luckily a taxi finally appeared. They climbed in and headed back to their hotel to wait for Miley and Liam.

Demi and Selena were hanging out in the bedroom just lying on the bed watching tv when Nolan yelled for them to come out.

"Guys we are in Vegas and we have yet to gamble," announced Nolan.

"You're right. Let's go," said Demi.

"I'll wait for you guys here," announced Selena.

"Whatever," muttered Demi as she hooked arms with Nolan and Keith.

After a couple of hours of gambling and not having much luck Demi was ready for a few more drinks. They found a nice restaurant and sat at the bar. Apparently they had three dollar beers and five dollar margaritas. After a few rounds Demi felt bad that Selena was still up in the room by herself, so she texted her. Selena agreed to come down and asked Demi to come find her at the elevators.

"See you in a few. I'm gonna go get my lady," joked Demi.

Demi smiled at Selena when she caught sight of her best friend. They hooked arms and headed back towards the restaurant talking about everything and nothing. Demi loved how easy it was for them to be together. Even silence with them was comfortable.

Demi burst out laughing when she got back to the bar. "I can't leave you two alone for two seconds," she said catching her breath. Keith and Nolan had graduated from the regular sized margaritas and had moved on to something called 'the big boss' which apparently was the equivalent of three margaritas served in a glass as big as their heads.

She ordered a couple of beers and a few appetizers. Demi was enjoying her Baja ceviche appetizer when an attractive older woman leaned over the bar next to her and started talking to an older lady that was taking a box of food to go.

Demi heard the woman question if the food was good and the older lady said it was. "I concur," said Demi with a smile at the woman.

"Cool that's two thumbs up for the food. I think I'm gonna text my girls and tell them that we'll eat here," she said as the older lady left.

"How about if I get you a patron shot while you wait?" offered Demi.

"My friends say I've had too much already," she responded.

Demi called the bartender and ordered a couple of shots. "You can never have too much patron," she said with a flirtatious smile.

Soon the two were talking like old friends and comparing tattoos. Yeah the woman was considerably older than Demi, but she was hot. "Maybe she can teach me a thing or two," thought Demi with a smirk.

"Dem, Miley and Liam are on their way here. Let's head up to the room," suggested Keith.

Demi nodded and stood up. "Well Barbara it was a pleasure meeting you," said Demi with a smile as she kissed the woman's hand.

Selena grabbed Demi's hand and dragged her away. "Let's go Romeo," she muttered dryly.

"Hey Dem, come with me to the liquor store. Let's buy a couple bottles of patron and get the party started," suggested Keith as they waited for the elevator.

Demi followed Keith as Nolan and Selena took the elevator upstairs. The liquor store was right across the street and the two walked slowly.

"Dem, are you okay?" questioned Keith in a concerned voice. He had asked Demi and not Nolan to go with him because he could tell that she was gonna blow up at Selena soon. "I mean who wouldn't, she had been cock blocking her or in this case 'pussy blocking' her all weekend," thought Keith.

Demi ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm just pissed at Selena. She acts like a jealous girlfriend, but then every chance she gets she gushes about how great Nick is. Then what was up with that bullshit with the pillows last night? I mean I stayed on my side of the bed," said Demi tiredly.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Keith.

"Ask away," responded Demi.

"Have you ever made a move on her? Maybe she secretly wants you to," suggested Keith.

"No, I haven't. I'm scared that she might reject me and that would throw fourteen years of friendship down the drain. I love her dude, but I rather have her friendship than nothing at all," confessed Demi.

"I'm on it. After a few patron shots, she'll loosen up. Just keep it down, so me and Nolan can sleep," joked Keith.

Demi punched his shoulder and laughed. "You're and idiot," she informed him.

They bought a couple of patron bottles and headed back to the room without speaking about Selena anymore. Before long there was a knock at the door and Nolan opened it to reveal a grinning Miley with Liam standing behind her.

Demi ran out and into Miley's arms. "I missed your crazy ass so damn much! How's my niece?" questioned Demi as she dragged Miley to the couch.

Selena waved to Miley and Liam before going back to her spot on the bed. She didn't like Miley very much because when she was around she took too much of Demi's time. Not that Selena was jealous or anything.

The hours flew by as Keith danced around the living room completely wasted. Occasionally he would pull the others up to dance as well. They were having a great time talking about all the pranks Demi and Miley used to pull at school.

"Luckily Liam tamed her," joked Nolan.

Miley stuck her tongue out at him and cuddled into her husband. She was currently sitting on his lap as Liam wrapped his strong arms around her. "Now if only someone would tame Demetria," drawled Miley.

"I think Selena wants that job," muttered Keith causing everyone to laugh and glance at the bedroom door nervously hoping that Selena didn't hear the comment.

Selena had only come out of the room occasionally when Demi would call out to her, but for the most part she was in bed watching tv. After a while Demi got tired of her attitude and chose to ignore her. She knew that Miley and Selena had never gotten along, but she also knew that Miley had given up trying. Selena refused to be friends with Miley for some unknown reason.

Liam looked at his cell phone as he received a text. "Miles, we have to go. Your mom has an early shift," said Liam. The young couple stood up.

"Duty calls," joked Miley as she hugged her cousin. "You know she hates me because when I moved to Grand Prairie we would spend lots of time together and she was used to having you to herself," whispered Miley.

Demi looked at her cousin. "She's not my girlfriend Miles. I'm allowed to have other friends. She can't keep me away from my own cousin," responded Demi softly.

"Maybe she wants to be your girlfriend," suggested Miley with a grin. "Take care Dem. I love you," said Miley. Miley had always suspected that Selena was in love with her cousin who was too stupid to see it. She hoped that the two would finally open their eyes and find out that what they have been looking for has been there all along.

Selena finally appeared to say bye to Miley and Liam. Her parents had taught her manners, so she didn't want to be completely rude.

Nolan shut the door and looked back at his friends. "How about if we put on some walking shoes and go walk the strip?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I know that this story has gotten great reviews, which is why I'm sorry to tell you guys that this is the last chapter. I had only planned on a short story because it is actually autobiographical. Not every single part, but for the most part it describes my last trip to Vegas with my two brothers and my best friend. I'm of course portrayed by my girl Demi, my bff Lulu is Sel, Keith is my brother Vic, and Nolan is my brother Memo. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and since I got such awesome reviews I'm thinking about going back and writing an alternate ending that would make the story longer and use one of my reviewers' suggestions that I really liked. For now here is the chapter that was originally supposed to end it.**

Fifteen minutes later they were walking out of the doors to the Mandalay Bay and Demi started heading in the direction of the strip when Nolan caught her arm.

"Not so fast," he said with a grin as he led her to an awaiting limo. "We have seen the strip by foot, by taxi, how about if we see by limo? Happy birthday Demi," said Nolan as he hugged his best friend.

Demi got teary eyed. "Thank you so much Nolan. You didn't have to do this," she whispered.

Nolan wiped her tears. "No crying. Get your cute ass in the limo and let's travel in style," said Nolan causing everyone to laugh.

You haven't truly experienced the beauty of the Las Vegas Strip until you have admired it from inside of a limo. The four friends toasted with champagne and took turns sticking their heads out the moon roof. It was an unforgettable night, magical.

Demi pulled Selena out of the moon roof with her and the two best friends waved their hands in the air, laughing like maniacs, while singing California Gurls. They were both from Texas and not California, but hey Kathy Perry rocks. Demi didn't know what possessed her to do it, maybe the magic in the air, but she pulled Selena closer to her. She wrapped her arms around her best friend's slender waist and was surprised when Selena didn't pull away. Selena leaned into Demi, her back resting on Demi's front, while Demi placed her cheek next to Selena's. To anyone watching they looked more like lovers than friends.

Alas, all good things must eventually come to an end. They reached the end of the strip and the driver asked if they wanted to head back or if they wanted to eat before they headed back. They decided to have something to eat and then walk back. The four wanted to experience the strip by foot at night. As soon as they got out of the limo, Selena pulled her phone out and called Nick.

Demi pretended like it didn't hurt and joked around with Nolan and Keith, while Selena gushed to lover boy about all the things that she had seen. Just minutes earlier Selena had been in her arms, but it seemed that Selena had simply been caught up in the magic of the moment. Apparently, Demi was the furthest thing from her mind as she trailed behind her three friends, while talking on the phone with her boyfriend of a year.

Annoyed that Selena was completely ignoring her, Demi told the guys that she wasn't hungry and that she wanted to head back. The two knew what was bothering Demi and immediately agreed.

Selena finally hung up when she noticed that they were walking back towards the hotel. "Hey I'm hungry," she whined.

"We're not. We didn't think you'd care since you were so busy on the phone," shot back Demi.

"Sorry," muttered Selena and blushed.

The four quietly walked back towards the hotel. The magic of the night had been ruined by one simple phone call. As they passed a McDonald's, Demi headed towards the front door as she mentally cursed herself for always giving Selena everything she wants. Demi ordered all their favorite meals and met back with her friends outside.

Selena squealed as she took the bag from Demi and Demi couldn't help grinning at her.

"Couldn't have you wasting away to nothing. You're already skinny enough as is," joked Demi sticking her tongue out at Selena.

Their first trip to Las Vegas was quickly coming to a close and the four enjoyed their last few hours together as they ate the gourmet meal. The atmosphere was once again laidback and the earlier tension seemed forgotten. Finally, Demi and Selena headed into their room after saying goodnight to the guys.

Selena quickly got into her pajamas and snuggled under the covers, while channel surfing. Demi stepped back into the room from the bathroom after putting on her own pajamas and nearly tripped on a pillow. She tossed it at Selena who easily caught it.

"For your pillow wall," joked Demi, but frowned when Selena actually put it in the middle of the bed once again building the wall. "Are you kidding me?" demanded Demi.

"What?" questioned Selena.

"It's not like I'm gonna jump you Sel," muttered Demi.

"Maybe I want you to!" Selena yelled back.

"Demi thought that she had heard wrong. Maybe all of the alcohol had finally gotten to her. "What?" she questioned softly.

Selena was crying by this point. "Why do you go after every single other girl, but can't bear to touch me? On this trip alone, you made out with the go-go dancer and were all over that old whore from the bar. Don't even get me started on high school. I don't think that there was a single cheerleader that you didn't fuck and that's including the straight ones," said Selena as she buried her face in her hands.

Demi had approached the bed quietly and sat at the edge. She removed Selena's hands from her face and gently framed her face with both hands. "Are you kidding me? It's a constant battle not to touch you. I love you Sel. I'm in love with you. I was scared of telling you how I felt because I would destroy fourteen years of friendship if you didn't feel the same way. I rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you at all," whispered Demi.

Selena looked into Demi's eyes with a small, hopeful smile. "Really?" she asked.

Demi nodded and pecked her lips softly. "Really Sel. You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Do you have any idea how jealous I have been this past year every time that I heard you mention poodle head?" questioned Demi.

Selena giggled. "Nick's just a friend Dem. I thought that you would never love me the way that I love you, so I tried dating him. That lasted all of a week. The first time he tried to kiss me, I pulled back crying. I confessed that I loved you and to my surprise he wasn't angry. He has been my shoulder to cry on all this time. He has encouraged me to tell you how I feel on multiple occasions. I told him that you didn't feel the same way and that I didn't want to lose you as a friend. He shook his head and laughed. He told me that I'd be surprised. That the way you looked at me told another story. Guess he was right," said Selena as she smiled up at Demi.

"Yeah he was," whispered Demi as she leaned back in and captured Selena's lips in a loved filled kiss.

The kiss quickly heated up. They both had wanted this for far too long, but Demi pulled back afraid that Selena was not ready for that step. She knew that the older friend was still a virgin.

"Touch me Demi. Make love to me," whispered Selena.

Demi leaned back in to kiss Selena as Selena buried her hands in Demi's hair. As Selena let out a quiet moan, Demi snuck her tongue in, deepening the kiss. When the lack of air finally became an issue, Demi pulled back and gently bit on Selena's bottom lip. Slowly she kissed Selena's jaw line, savoring each moment. She licked at Selena's pulse point before gently sucking on the spot. Her hands found their way inside of Selena's shirt slowly moving upward to cup her braless breasts. Demi continued to kiss down Selena's body and placed open mouth kisses on Selena's visible cleavage. With a questioning look, Demi tugged at the hem of Selena's tank top. When Selena nodded, Demi quickly removed the article of clothing and tossed it aside. Selena's shorts and panties soon followed the shirt and Demi sat back to admire her gorgeous body.

Selena attempted to cover herself, but Demi caught her hands, kissing the palm of each one.

"You're beautiful baby," said Demi huskily.

Demi leaned back in and caught Selena's nipple in her mouth. She sucked on the little nub until she felt it harden and then ran her tongue over it. She lifted a hand to run her thumb repeatedly over the hardened peak as her mouth continued the sweet torture on the other breast. Satisfied with her work, Demi continued her downward decent and placed a kiss on Selena's clit. Using both hands she opened Selena's wet folds and gently sucked on her little bundle of nerves.

Selena's loud moans were the only noise heard in the silence of the bedroom and Demi was getting wet just listening to her.

Demi slowly inserted a finger into Selena, while looking at her to make sure that she was okay. When she felt Selena loosen, she increased her pace.

"Look at me baby. I want to see you when you cum," Demi huskily requested.

"O God, O God Demi! Demi, Demi, Demetriaaaaaaa! screamed out Selena as she came onto Demi's hand.

Demi slowed the pace to help her ride it out. She replaced her finger with her mouth and cleaned Selena up before crawling back up her body and pressing their lips together, so that Selena could taste herself on her lover's lips.

"I'm glad that you two finally hooked up, but keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" yelled Nolan from the living room.

Demi looked down on Selena as they both blushed and giggled. Soon Demi's face turned serious as she looked down at the woman that she loved. "Are you okay Sel? Did I hurt you?" she asked concerned.

Selena smiled up at Demi. "I'm fine baby. It was perfect. Everything I imagined and so much more. Thank you for being so gentle," whispered Selena.

Demi leaned down and captured Selena's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you Sel. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that I was your first. That you chose me," said Demi.

"I love you too Demi. I feel like that this is just a dream and that when I wake up tomorrow we will be on separate sides of the bed again," confessed Selena.

Demi brought the blanket up to cover them and placed a soft kiss above Selena's breasts. She laid her head on Selena's chest as she snuggled into her girl. "I'll be right here," she promised and Selena wrapped her arms around her allowing herself to fall asleep.

Demi looked up to see Selena sleeping and smiled at how angelic she looked. She placed a soft kiss on her lips before reaching for her cell phone. She noticed that it was almost time to check out, so she had to wake everyone up and pack her bags. She gently shook Selena and pecked her lips again.

"It's time to get up sweetheart," she whispered.

Selena looked at Demi and smiled when she realized the position that they were in and that last night had not been a dream.

"Good morning," she said with a shy smile.

"Good morning," replied Demi with a smile as she leaned down to peck Selena's lips softly.

Selena headed to the shower and frowned when she noticed that Demi was packing her bag. She headed back and dragged Demi towards the large shower. The previous night had been all about Selena, but now Selena wanted to repay the favor. She slowly lathered up Demi's body, enjoying the fact that she could now freely touch Demi like she had always wanted. She slowly moved her mouth to Demi's breast going by what felt natural to her. She had never done this, but wanted Demi to have the pleasure that she had had the previous night. As she sucked on Demi's hardened nipple, she ran a hand down Demi's stomach to her wet center. She tentatively stroked and grinned when she heard Demi moan. She ran her thumb over Demi's clit as she stuck a finger inside of Demi's hot entrance.

"More. Please Sel more," pleaded Demi.

Selena stuck another finger in and increased her pace.

Demi's whole body shook as she came onto Selena's hand. She pulled Selena up and crashed their lips together.

"Baby, that was fucking unbelievable," said Demi with a satisfied grin.

They continued showering and hurried up to get dressed when Demi remembered that they had to be out soon. The two packed their bags and Demi carried them into the living room where Nolan looked up at her with a grin.

Keith stepped out of the entertainment room and smacked Demi on the back. "Way to go! I've never heard a girl moan so much and so loudly. Well at least not when I'm not involved," he joked.

Selena walked out of the room and caught Keith's comment. She blushed bright red and Demi pulled her into her arms. Selena buried her face in Demi's chest as Demi kissed the top of her head and smacked the back of Keith's head.

"You guys ready to go?" questioned Demi.

When everyone answered in the affirmative they headed downstairs to check out and get a cab to the airport. They quickly checked in and after about an hour of waiting they boarded the plane.

Demi sat next to Selena and Keith and Nolan sat in front of them. On the flight to Vegas the two girls had learned never to sit behind those two idiots on a flight. They had pulled their hair, flicked their ears, basically anything they could think of to annoy them.

Demi frowned as she noticed that Selena was deep in thought. She linked hands with the girl and lifted their joined hands up to her lips for a kiss. "What's wrong Selly?"

Selena looked at Demi. "Well you know that saying, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'? she questioned Demi.

Demi nodded unsure of where the conversation was headed. "Yeah."

"Is that what last night was? Are we gonna go back to being just friends when we land back in Texas?" asked Selena in a soft voice.

Demi's eyes widened and she shook her head no. "God no! It took me way too long to get you and now you're stuck with me. You're mine," said Demi as she lifted the armrest and wrapped her arms around Selena's waist pulling her close.

Selena smiled and wrapped her arms around Demi's neck. "Good and just so you know, you're mine too," she informed Demi as she captured her lips in a heated kiss. They pulled apart when they saw a blinding light.

"That's so hot!" exclaimed Keith with a grin as he looked over the back of his chair with a camera in hand.

Demi attempted to pull away from Selena to kick his ass, but Selena held her in place. "Let him be baby. We have better things to do," whispered Selena as she pulled Demi in for another kiss.

Nolan pulled Keith down and smacked him. "Leave them alone," he ordered.

Keith looked at the picture that he had just taken and grinned. "Hey Dem? Can I take pictures the next time you and Sel you know?" questioned Keith with a smirk.

Demi let out a growl and jumped up grabbing a hold of the unsuspecting boy as Selena tried to pull her girlfriend back down and Nolan laughed.

Their first trip to Las Vegas had been a success and Demi got the best birthday present that she could have asked for. Her best friend was now officially her girlfriend and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
